


ART: Jensen and the Raspberry

by zoronoa



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Fruit, M/M, well technically the hand could be anybody's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoronoa/pseuds/zoronoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and a raspberry. For Pistol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Jensen and the Raspberry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For people who don't ship Jensen/Cougar, I guess the hand could be anybody's, really. :D
> 
> Enjoy <3


End file.
